saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
ISML 2010
Double-Elimination Bracket Summary Aquamarine With the new change of having 50 contestants in the Regular Season, the competition for the necklaces would be faster, yet fiercer. Tomoyo Sakagami, the defending Aquamarine Necklace winner, lost to Hinagiku Katsura at Aquamarine 1. Tomoyo would have to immediately relinquish her title due to an early loss. With the Aquamarine necklace vacated, all contestants set their eyes on it. By the end of the Aquamarine period, Mikoto Misaka would face Taiga Aisaka on what would be the match to determine who would win the Aquamarine Necklace. Although Mikoto won the match, it was Mio Akiyama who would bypass Mikoto in the leader-board due to her high SDO. Because she was on top of the leader-board, Mio would become the new ISML Aquamarine Necklace winner, her first ISML necklace. The new change also added exhibition matches in every round. Topaz By the end of the Topaz period, Yuki Nagato, the defending ISML Topaz Necklace winner, lost to Shana at Topaz 7. Because of this loss, Yuki would have to relinquish her necklace. Mikoto Misaka would face Hinagiku Katsura on what would be the match to determine who would win the Topaz Necklace. Although Hinagiku defeated Mikoto, it was Taiga Aisaka who would bypass Hinagiku in the leader-board due to her high SDO. Taiga would become the new ISML Topaz Necklace winner, her first ISML necklace. Amethyst Because Suigintou was not a part of the 50 contestants, a new Amethyst Necklace winner must be crowned. By the end of the Amethyst period, Shana received a surprising loss from Mio Akiyama, ending her undefeated streak. Yuki Nagato and Saber would face off to determine the new ISML Amethyst Necklace winner. Yuki defeated Saber and became the new ISML Amethyst Necklace winner. This necklace was befitting for her, for she is a silent and protective person. She became the fourth girl to have two necklaces in her ISML career. Sapphire By the end of the Sapphire Period, Shana, the defending Sapphire Necklace winner, would face Mikoto Misaka for the necklace. Shana won the match and became the first girl to successfully retain her ISML necklace. She also became the first girl to obtain three necklaces in her ISML career, the highest amount that any ISML participant had. Emerald Because Suiseiseki was not a part of the 50 contestants, a new Emerald Necklace winner must be crowned. A match that surprised many votes was Nagisa Furukawa vs. Hitagi Senjougahara at Emerald 3. Nagisa, a 20th tier girl, defeated Hitagi, a 13th tier girl (1914-1865). By the end of the Emerald period, Shana would face Kyou Fujibayashi to determine the new ISML Emerald Necklace winner. Shana defeated Kyou and became the new ISML Emerald winner. Shana became the third girl to receive two necklaces in one season, the second girl to have back-to-back necklace wins, and the first girl to have four necklaces, beating her own record of three necklace wins. Ruby A surprising match that caught the voters off-guard was Nagisa Furukawa vs. Fate Testarossa at Ruby 3, where Nagisa, a 21st tier girl, defeated Fate, a 15th tier girl (1994-1966). By the end of the Ruby period, Hinagiku, the defending Ruby Necklace winner, lost to Shana at Ruby 7. This loss ended her undefeated streak and forced her to vacate her Ruby Necklace. Mio Akiyama would face Taiga Aisaka on what would be the match to determine the new Ruby necklace winner. Although Taiga defeated Mio and her undefeated streak, it was Mikoto Misaka who bypassed Taiga in the leader-board due to her high SDO. Mikoto became the new ISML Ruby Necklace winner, her first ISML necklace. Diamond Because Shinku was not a part of the 50 contestants, a new Diamond Necklace winner must be crowned. A match that was considered an upset was Ui Hirasawa vs. Fate Testarossa at Diamond 6, where Ui, a 30th tier girl, defeated Fate, a 17th tier girl (2175-2145). This loss cost Fate the chance to return to the Top 16 once again. By the end of the Diamond period, Shana would face Taiga Aisaka to determine the new Diamond Necklace winner. Shana defeated Taiga, becoming the new ISML Diamond Necklace winner. She is the first girl to receive five necklaces in her ISML career and the first girl to have three necklaces in one season. Elimination Bold: Necklace(s) Winner Exhibition Matches Aquamarine * Mihoshi Akeno > Megumi Noda (2630-1050) * Nodoka Miyazaki > Tamaki Kousaka (1906-1792) * Niche > Excel (1725-1642) * Hecate > Tabitha (2189-1650) * Maetel > Nausicaä (1413-1080) * Akane Suzumiya > Sora Naegino (1784-1291) * Yuffie Kisaragi > KOS-MOS (3240-1454) Topaz * Athena Tennos > Lilicia Toudou (2148-1862) * Riku Harada > Rosemary Applefield (2771-438) * Lucy Heartfilia > Lisa (2134-1738) * Alice Margatroid > Marisa Kirisame (2410-1747) * Oscar François de Jarjayes > Candice White Ardlay (1242-1117) * Satoko Houjou > Perrine H. Clostermann (2595-1144) * Alisa Bannings > HinaIchigo (3037-1558) Amethyst * Presea Combatir > Youko Nakajima (3197-509) * Shizuru Fujino > Rei Mii (1703-1349) * Ai Enma > Miyu (3703-309) * Mahoro Andou > Ruri Hoshino (1999-1225) * Kaede Mizuno > Sawako Kuronuma (2009-1402) * Chi Chi > Flora Skybloom (2710-354) * Rin Natsume > Yumemi Hoshino (2665-1629) Sapphire * Sara Shirogane > Mika Kujiin (1778-1607) * Amu Hinamori > Koromo Amae (1915-1744) * Mikan Yuuki > Kirino Chiba (2257-1090) * Koyomi Morishita > Kanon Miyamori (2273-1152) * Oyuki > Minky Momo (1542-891) * Anna Kyoyama > Ruki Makino (2191-806) * Kairi > Lyndis (3080-634) Emerald * Eve > Hazuki (2490-1338) * Mion Sonozaki > Eri Sawachika (1874-1862) * Tenko Kamiyama > Akane Tendo (1298-1247) * Saya > Sora Akanegasaki (2274-1230) * Lynn Minmay > Eve Tokimatsuri (1119-861) * Fatina > Sayoko Arashiyama (1470-1237) * Rebecca Miyamoto > Yoriko Nijou (1999-1063) Ruby * Asuna Kagurazaka > Eve Neuschwanstein (2013-1401) * Eruruu > Tamao Suzumi (1650-1294) * Fujino Asagami > Reiri Kamura (2259-449) * Manami Amamiya > Aka Onda (1666-1284) * Echo > Abriel Lafiel (2279-460) * Reimu Hakurei > Sakuya Izayoi (2908-1658) Diamond * Yuki Cross > Kagura Tsuchimiya (1953-1472) * Lucy > Bernkastel (1674-1590) * Sakura Kinomoto > Shinobu Maehara (2909-777) * Miku Hatsune > Kyonko (3797-1002) * Sheeta > Kiki (1405-1201) * Lain Iwakura > Rakka (1838-778) * Rukia Kuchiki > Hinata Hyuuga (2974-2411) See Also * International Saimoe League * Saimoe 2010 * KBM 2010 Category:International Saimoe League